The Queen of Hearts
by Naty17
Summary: "Welcome to Kokoro Host Club !" Rin is an arrogant girl who just happens to be part of this 'club'. But then, one day, she finds Len in the backroom... while she just so happens to be changing out of her costume. Good job, Len. He swears it was an accident, and she can't help but like him... But she wonders if he feels the same way. My B-day present to Blue Neonlightshow !


**The Queen of Hearts**

_Okay... Um... Happy very very very belated birthday, Neon-kun! I'm sorry this was so late... I forgot. XD But a promise is a promise, so I WILL finish this! Eventually... XD_

_Right now, I currently have no idea what to make this about. ... Yuri. That's one thing I'll include in there for you~! XD You perverted Asian... LOL!_

_So, um... I hope you enjoy my improvising, and I really hope it's not too crappy for your liking (though I doubt you'd ever admit you think so XD)!_

_So..._

_HAPPEH BIRUTHSDEI TO YEH! Love you~!_

* * *

_(Lots of mini-notes this time! Huh.)_

_(1) I haven't even read half of these, which means Miku has me beat. XD Out of the 22 I mentioned, I've only read... Ouran, Fruits Basket, Death Note, Bakuman, Lovely Complex (just the very first volume, though), Vampire Knight (again, only the very first volume), Stepping on Roses (only the first volume), His and Her Circumstances (only #17 and #20), Kimi No Todoke, High School Debut... and that's it. 10. Yep... Kudos to anyone who recognizes every single one of the titles mentioned! _

_(2) The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya reference. :)_

_(3) That's an Ouran High School Host Club reference. They always have that title right before any host club scene, so I used it here too. :)_

_(4) Victoria Secret is a big lingerie business_

_(5) That'd be really sad if you didn't know Alice in Wonderland... it's a Disney movie, and a fairytale._

_(6) I always make Len's birthday around mid-March when I'm writing a non-cest story. :)_

_(7) White Day is kind of like the opposite of Valentine's Day; In Japan, girl's give chocolate to boys on Valentine's Day, and on March 14th, White Day, boys are supposed to give 3 times as much as they received on February 14th. It doesn't just have to be girls in February and boys in March, though. Anyone who feels like giving chocolate on Valentine's Day very well can._

_(8) 'Stupid is as stupid does' is a quote from the movie Forest Gump. It means that stupid people do stupid things. In this case, it's almost like Len is indirectly calling Rin just as stupid as the other boys for thinking the way she does._

_(9) Britney Spears = an American popstar._

* * *

**The Queen of Hearts**

Rin giggled. "This is so gay..."

"I know it is, but at the same time, you KNOW it's totally turning you on!" Miku teased.

"I never said it wasn't..."

"Oh, so you admit that you wish the host club were real, and that they'd for some reason decide to gang bang you?"

"Oh, God, Miku!" Rin blushed. "Shut up!"

"See, I can answer that question truthfully with a yes, and no one will judge me for it." Miku grinned. "Thus is the beauty of being a lesbian."

"You get judged in plenty other ways, though." Rin pointed out.

"...You changed the subject."

"So did you, just now."

"Touche. But really, you know you want to be one of those slutty Ouran girls!"

"... Yes... Yes I do..."

It was Rin's first time watching the Ouran High School Host Club anime. She'd never read the manga either, and didn't know much about the show.

Miku, on the other hand, was obsessed. She knew every character's name, age, and background. She knew every fact there was to know about it, and anything she didn't know, she'd spend hours researching.

You may think you are an otaku, young (or old) reader. Well, let me tell you; you are nothing compared to Hatsune Miku.

It wasn't just Ouran Miku obsessed with; she knew everything about every anime.

She knew Fruits Basket, Naruto, One Piece, 100% Strawberry, Bleach, Death Note, Bakuman, Lovely Complex, Slam Dunk, Hikaru No Go, Nana, Vampire Knight, Stepping on Roses, Crimson Knight, His and Her Circumstances, Kimi No Todoke, Millennium Snow, Detective Conan, High School Debut, Inuyasha, Pink Pearl... and so on (1).

Finally, Rin had given in to watching her favorite anime; Ouran High School Host Club, story and art by Bisco Hatori.

For those who don't know, Ouran High School Host Club is about a commoner girl named Haruhi Fujioka, who accidentally breaks a vase at her new rich-person academy, a vase worth 8000 yen. Then, because the owners of that vase, the host club, accidentally mistake her for a boy, she accidentally gets forced to join this club, and woo ladies.

Surprisingly, even though it sounded so very cliché to her, Rin found the story interesting, and really amusing.

And she had to admit; not only were the characters absolutely gorgeous, but they were funny too. And beautiful. And rich. And pretty. And funny. And handsome. And talented. And did she mention gorgeous?

So although it hurt her pride to admit it, she liked this anime.

But she'd never tell that to Miku.

The teal-haired girl sighed in content. "See, if all guys were this awesome, I'd definitely stay straight." she said, twirling a strand of hair.

"I don't think Luka would approve..." Rin giggled.

Luka and Miku had been going out for two months now, but everything seemed to be going really well for them. And Rin couldn't have been happier for the two.

"Rin, did you hear me?"

"Mm?" Rin looked over towards her friend.

"God, stop staring at Mori-sempai, and listen when I'm talking to you, Rin!" Miku scolded teasingly.

"Alright, what is it?

"I asked you... what if we made our own host club?"

And this was the beginning of the E.L.M ( .Miku) brigade... (2) Though thank God we changed the name.

* * *

**The Kokoro Host Club is Now Open!**

* * *

(3) "Wow, maid costumes? I thought you said you wouldn't ever use maid costumes, Kagamine-senpai!"

Rin nodded towards the boy with a smile. "We've been running short on ideas, lately, Bruno-kun." she answered him. "If I could have come up with something better, trust me, I would have used it."

"I don't know..." Bruno said, looking her up and down with a smirk. "I really don't see anything bad about these..."

"If you have any ideas, you could put them into the requests bin, please?" She ignored his last comment.

Bruno's dark eyes sparkled. "Ideas? Ooh... I'd have some great ideas for that..." he laughed naughtily, and started in the direction of the brown bin over on a table.

Rin sighed. How obnoxious...

"Rin? Rin-chan! Come here!" Rin turned her head in the direction Miku's voice was coming from. Miku waved at her. "If you're not busy, come here and hang with us! Unless you don't want to, that is..."

The two boys on the loveseat across from hers giggled and whispered like preteen girls. Pathetic... but at the same time, kind of cute.

Rin ignored the fact that Miku was only using her to rile up her customers, and sat beside her.

"Hey."

Miku wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Yay, Rin-chan!"

"H-Hello, Kagamine-san..." one of the boys said.

He had brown hair, with a pair of rectangular glasses framing his soft brown colored eyes. He was definitely cute.

The other had dirty blonde colored hair, and big almond brown eyes. His hair was kind of messy, but he carried an innocent charm with him.

"Hibiki-kun, right?" She struggled to remember. "And Hiyama-kun?"

They nodded, and blushed.

Miku nudged Rin's side. "I approve." she whispered.

Rin rolled her eyes. "No thanks."

Miku raised her brows. "I don't see why not."

The two boys watched them in confusion, not quite knowing what on earth the two were talking about.

"Miku... just... go find Luka, or something." Rin said tiredly.

She didn't like the way Miku always pushed her towards boys. Sure, Miku was only trying to be a good friend, but Rin didn't really want a boyfriend anyway!

So while she kept her two customers happy, Miku strode over to where her older girlfriend was waiting for the tea kettle to finish boiling.

"I don't get that girl..." Miku huffed.

Luka looked over at her. "Who, Rin?" When Miku nodded, Luka sighed. "I don't see why, really... let me guess; you tried to get some guy with Rin-chan, and she refused."

"But I wasn't even that obvious!" Miku burst out. "Why can't she just be normal and date guys?"

Luka crossed her arms. "I certainly hope you don't date guys..."

Miku grinned. "I don't need to; I've already got my manly partner right here!" she said, as she linked arms with the pink-haired teenager.

Luka rolled her eyes. "I'm going to ignore what you just said, and repeat to you what I've already told you a thousand times: don't mess with Rin-chan's love life. She'll find someone on her own."

"But what if she doesn't?!" Miku complained. "What if she never does, and I'll be the one feeling guilty because I didn't try to help her?!"

"Honestly, and I think Rin would agree with me on this, your help seems more like a nuisance to her."

Miku pouted. "She'll thank me someday..."

Luka smiled at her adorable her younger lover was. She cupped Miku's cheek, and brought the teal-haired girl's lips to her own.

At least half a dozen boys were gawking at the sudden scene of affection, and trying to cover the sudden bulges in their pants. Pervs...

Miku wrapped her arms around Luka's neck, and rose on her tip-toes, while Luka slid her arms around Miku's waist. They deepened their kiss, passionate as always, and just as magical as their first.

Rin rolled her eyes at the boys in front of her.

They'd heard the excited whispering, and had turned to see what all the fuss was about. Now, they were practically drooling over the scene.

'Stupid...' Rin thought to herself, crossing her arms.

She rose to her feet, and walked away. After all, she was no longer needed to keep their attention.

She went over to the back part of the music room (Miku insisted on having the host club in the school's unused music room, just like in the Ouran anime), where all the costumes and decorations were.

She'd leave early today; she hadn't slept well last night, and now felt exhausted, and crankier than usual. Miku would probably lecture her about it later, but she'd be able to bear it.

She twisted the knob, and pushed open the door.

She sighed in content as she stepped into the backroom. It was quiet compared to the actual music room, and lined with racks of costumes.

A lot of these costumes were made by Rin herself, and she was quite proud of them.

There were always boxes everywhere stuffed with decorations of all kinds, whether it be tombstones, Christmas trees, or even stuffed unicorns.

It smelled like the clothes, and Rin found the scent always relaxed her.

With another happy sigh, she strode into the middle of the room, and began untying her maid apron. She simply dropped it onto the ground. Miku would probably pick it up later.

She was nearly done unbuttoning the collar buttons of the poufy dress, when she heard a gasp and an 'oh'.

She spun around, and found a boy standing near the wall.

Rin didn't recognize him; he was only a few inches taller than her, with messy blond hair tied into a ponytail. His clear blue eyes reflected both surprise and lust- which wasn't an uncommon look for a teenage boy.

He was absolutely gorgeous, even Rin had to admit. Just as handsome as the boys from the Ouran High School Host Club anime... Ah! She pushed that thought out of her head, and glared at him.

"What are you doing her?!" she yelled at him. "Customers aren't allowed in here! Where you watching me undress?! You perv!"

The boy blinked. "Wha- Oh, no! I didn't mean to, really! I was just wondering what that door led to..."

"And you didn't see the 'No Customers Allowed' sign?"

"I thought you meant customers as in some kind of fun fair thing."

Rin raised a brow. "Mm-hm."

"I swear!" the boy said sternly. "I didn't even know you were in here! I was just wondering what everyone was doing here..."

Rin cocked her head. "Are you new to this school?"

The boy scratched his head and nodded bashfully.

"Oh... I guess that makes sense, then." Rin said, her voice returned to normal volume. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, though, now."

"Wait..." the boy said, striding closer to the blonde. "I want to know what exactly this is."

Rin raised a brow once more. "This is the Kokoro Host Club. Our goal is just to flirt with any guy that comes in, and keep them happy and entertained."

The boy raised a brow of his own, and chuckled. "That explains why it seems so popular... But who do you mean by 'we'?"

"The two lesbians in the corner - Miku and Luka - along with Gumi and Iroha are the other members." Rin explained. "But Iroha isn't here today."

"Okay... and the school seriously lets you have a club like this?"

"They think it's an anime club."

"Huh." he looked around the room one last time, then started for the door. "I guess I should be leaving now."

"Wait, I..." Rin turned around to face him. "I never did get your name."

The boy smirked, and in a way, Rin regretted asking. "The name's Len." he said.

"My name is Kagamine Rin. But that's Kagamine-san to you." she said, raising her chin up proudly.

The boy was still smirking. "Alright then. I guess I'll see you later... Rin-chan."

'Idiot.' Rin thought, as the door closed behind her.

* * *

Gumi opened the box of suggestions, and counted the small slips of paper inside. ... 6.

She sighed, as she pulled the first one out.

_'Nude.' _

Really? How many times had they gotten a costume suggestion like that? Did the boys really expect them to go nude?

_'Victoria Secret Angels.'_ the second one read.

She wasn't too sure about the Victoria Secret (4) part, but it was true the host club had never done angels... she'd have to remember to ask Rin.

_'Topless Mermaids.'_

So that's why Bruno was giggling in this corner... Gumi wouldn't have been surprised if he'd written all of them! But they hadn't actually gone with an aquatic setting yet...

_'Egyptian princesses.'_

They'd already done that one. Miku probably wouldn't want to do it again.

_'Jungle Explorers.' _

Gumi couldn't help but smile at that one. The handwriting was different than Bruno's, in script letters instead of cursive. The idea was quite innocent and cute. Rin would have fun with that one...

_'The Queen of Hearts.'_

This handwriting was very neat, and written in very straight letters. Gumi had to admit, she liked this idea the most.

Even if 'Queen' wasn't plural, they could all dress up as the Red Queen from Alice in Wonderland (5)! Or even better, since Iroha was on vacation, and there were only 4 of them, they could dress up as The Queen of Hearts, The Queen of Diamonds, The Queen of Clovers, and The Queen of Spades!

Oh yes, Rin would definitely like that idea...!

Gumi rushed to the phone to call her.

* * *

"Ready?" Rin asked.

"Yep!" the other three chanted.

"Alright then..." She took a deep breath, as she opened the door. "Welcome!"

There were only 3 boys waiting behind the door, and they blushed at the sudden adressance, as they walked into the room.

Rin left the door open, and walked toward the large clover shaped mirror in the corner.

She sighed at her appearance, for even she knew she'd done extremely well with the costumes.

She was The Queen of Hearts; her sleeves were extremely puffed out, and the bosom of the dress was literally heart shaped. The skirt of the dress fell in many beautiful layers, all very ruffled and queen-like.

And the jewelry they'd found for it was absolutely beautiful! Golden chains with heart-shaped charms hung around her neck, large heart-shaped earrings dangled from her ears - but her favorite part was the golden crown sitting in her braided blond hair.

The crown had 3 heart-shaped gems in it, 2 small, and one large one in the very middle. The actual crown had swirling designs, the plastic shaped that way to make her look even more elegant.

She looked stunningly beautiful. And she'd spent all night on these costumes... but it was well worth it.

"I see you took up my suggestion."

Rin spun around to see that boy from yesterday - Len - standing behind her.

He looked her up and down, and looked... Rin didn't know. The way he gazed up at her just seemed strange. It was like he seemed touched they'd actually used his suggestion, or something.

"This was your idea?" Rin asked, a little disbelief in her tone.

"Yep." Len smiled. "I thought it would suit you."

Rin noted how he made no mention of the other hosts. It would seem he'd already chosen his favorite of the four...

"Well... it really was a good idea..." she looked up at him. "So thank you."

Len's smile grew bigger, and he looked down to the floor, scratching his head. "No problem." he said, and Rin swore she could see a small blush on his cheeks.

"Would you like to sit down somewhere?" Rin asked, cocking her head.

"Uh... sure, I guess." Len agreed.

They walked over towards the nearest couch, draped with a heart-patterned blanket. Instead of sitting down on the couch opposite her, though, Len sat right beside her.

Rin smiled to herself. It would seem he didn't know anything about how the host club really worked.

"So did you just transfer here?" Rin asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I just moved here." Len answered.

"I see. What grade are you in?"

Len smiled. "2nd year, class A."

"So you're a smarty pants, huh?" Rin laughed.

"I guess I am. And what class would I find you in, my lady?"

Rin raised a brow. "My lady?" Len only chuckled. "I'm a 2nd year too, but I'm in class C."

"So you're not so much of a smarty pants, huh?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "I'm not an idiot either, if that's what you're thinking."

"And yet, you're in a host club..." Len said thoughtfully.

"And yet, so are you, at the moment." Rin said as a come-back.

Len laughed. "Touche."

"When's your birthday?"

"March 14th. (6)"

"On White Day (7), huh? That'll be easy to remember." Rin said, cocking her head.

"When's yours?" Len asked, mimicking Rin's head tilt.

"December 27th."

"Two days after Christmas, huh? That'll be easy to remember."

Rin narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you making fun of me...?"

Len grinned, and shrugged. "Maybe just a little bit..."

As they laughed, The Queen of Diamonds raised a brow. "Luka, look!" she pointed at the two.

The Queen of Clovers glanced over. "They seem to be getting along well." Luka agreed.

Miku grinned. "Very well..."

"... What are you thinking of?" Luka asked her, a little worry seeping into her voice. "Are you going to try to get them together again?"

Miku cocked her head to the side, eyes full of innocence. "No... I'm just testing him."

She reached up, and whispered her little 'plan' in Luka's ear.

"Well... I don't know..." Luka said, glancing back over to the two blondes. "I don't think you should..."

"Please?" Miku begged.

Luka couldn't help it. Those eyes just killed her...

Len turned around as a shrill whistle emitted from someone. "What's- oh."

Rin leaned over to see what was going on behind him, although she already had a feeling she knew what it was...

Of course. Her lesbian friends just couldn't wait to be home to start making out.

Rin sighed in frustration, as she crossed her arms. She hated how whenever they did that, they stole all the attention away from the short blonde. It wasn't fair!

"... Do they always do that?"

Rin blinked. "H-Huh?"

Len turned towards her, and jabbed a thumb behind towards the two lovers. "Do they always do that?"

"O-Oh, yeah, um... yeah, the guys... like it, for some reason." Rin stuttered, blushing suddenly.

"Huh." Len glanced back at them. "That must be kind of annoying for you, huh?"

Rin was speechless.

No one could ever guess how she felt about them always doing that- nobody ever cared. But now, this boy... he didn't seem in the least affected by the scene behind him.

Perhaps he wasn't as hormone-controlled as the many other customers there.

Perhaps he was different.

It was then that Rin realized she was gaping. "Uh- um... yeah... it is annoying..."

Len watched her carefully, frowning in thought. "Hm."

"Yeah, um... they're all idiots, so they really like it when Miku and Luka do that." Rin blurted. "And it kind of sucks, because it makes me feel... well... I like it better when people are looking at me, but when they're not... I just... They're just stupid, so..." Rin blushed, and looked away.

Len's frown deepened, as he glanced at the boys around him. "So... you'd rather everyone look at you." his tone sounded disapproving, and Rin wondered what exactly she'd done wrong.

"Well... doesn't everybody?" Rin offered, voice quiet.

"... I don't." Len said, looking her right in the eye. "Only those with too much pride do."

Rin frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

"Do you really think they're all stupid?" Len asked.

"Y-Yes..." Rin answered honestly. "I do."

Len smiled bitterly. "Stupid is as stupid does, you know. (8)"

"Um... okay...?" Rin was completely lost now. What was he talking about? What was she supposed to say?

"I think I'm going to go now." Len said, standing up from the couch. "See you tomorrow."

Rin watched him leave, still confused. "Yeah... see you..."

* * *

Len kept coming the next few days too. Now, he was considered a regular customer.

And yet, every time he came, he always spent his time with Rin.

And Rin couldn't help but admit she liked that fact. What she didn't admit to anyone, not even herself, was that she liked _him_ too.

Today was another day he'd come. The girls decided to cosplay as FBI agents- and with Iroha back now, there were a total of 5 sexy officers.

They each wore a black leather sports bra, with a dark jean jacket over top. They paired that with leather pencil skirts, long strappy leather boots up to their knees, police hats, and a pair of handcuffs, and the host club became filled with drooling boys.

"Did you make those too?" Len asked, gesturing at Rin's outfit without really looking at her.

"Yeah, I did." she smiled fluttering her long mascara-coated lashes. "Do you like them?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

He looked her up and down, then locked eyes with her. "Sort of."

"Only sort of?"

"Yeah."

"Why's that?"

He averted his gaze again. "_I_ like it on you... but I don't like how _they _get to like it on you too..."

Rin replayed this in her mind, and slowly began to smile. "So you're saying... that you're jealous."

"I guess I am."

Rin was surprised by his honesty. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Oh..." Rin could feel her cheeks heat up. "So you don't want me wearing anything like this anymore... unless you're the only one I show it to?"

Now they were both pink in the face. "... Maybe."

Rin's smile grew. "... Okay." Len's gaze shot to her. "I can do that."

Suddenly, their faces were so very close to each other, she could feel his breath on her.

And it really wasn't hard to get closer to someone when sitting beside them on a loveseat this size...

She held her breath, wondering if what she thought would happen would actually happen. Their noses were touching now, when suddenly... they just weren't.

Rin opened her eyes. Len was sitting straight again, and facing forward, cheeks still flushed.

Rin blinked, as she too straightened herself. Was she just imagining what had happened?

Len cleared his throat. "I... not here. Okay?" he finally said.

"Well... we could go into the backroom..." Rin offered.

Len looked her in the eye, in that way he always did. "Not here, not now. Okay?"

Rin couldn't help but be a little disappointed, but still... He liked her too. And he hadn't really rejected her... so they really could...? Just... maybe?

* * *

The next day, Rin was out of ideas. So she decided to take up that one suggestion they'd gotten a while ago from Bruno: Angel costumes.

Everything in the music room was draped in white. White silk was simply dropped on the floor, white feathers fluttering everywhere, bubble machines blowing their bubbles.

And in the middle of it all sat 5 beautiful angels.

Rin was proud of each costume she'd made:

Miku wore a feathered bra, with a white silk jacket.  
She wore a soft white miniskirt, and long knee-high white boots.  
Majestic wings sprouted from her back, losing its white feathers every so often.

Gumi wore a white halter top, with feathers hanging from the hem.  
She also wore short white jean shorts, and strappy white heels.  
Her green hair was braided with more white feathers, matching her own pair of wings.

Luka wore a white dress, though it separated in the middle to reveal her stomach.  
The dress went down to her feet, and long golden chains wrapped around the dresses middle like a belt.  
Like everyone else, she had wings too, but she also wore more golden chains around her head, like a halo.

Iroha's outfit consisted of a simple button down shirt - but instead of actually buttoning it, it was knotted and sewn in the middle to create a Britney Spears (9) kind of look.  
She wore a white jean skirt, with a golden belt hanging loosely from the side. She wore gold-colored gladiators, and her hair was tied up in a bun, surrounded by a white feather headdress.

'Slutty angels', Rin called them.

Rin wore a long white sundress, with white flip-flops. She had a thin white curtain in front of her face, and golden swirls were drawn all over her skin. Her white wings were probably bigger than she was, though!

Rin was the only one of the 5 hostesses who wasn't showing any skin.

Len noticed.

"I didn't think you'd actually do that for me..." he said, seeming even more embarrassed than usual.

Rin smiled. "I told you I would."

"Yeah, but..." He stole a glance at her. "I still think you're the prettiest one here, you know..." he said, and automatically turned red again.

As did she. "Oh... Thank you...!" she said happily.

All was quiet for a moment, when Rin told him, "I actually made two."

"Hm?"

"I have one like theirs, too..." She smiled, and looked away. "I made it for you, actually... it's in the backroom. Do you want to see it?"

He blinked, and nodded.

They both rose from their couch, and Rin entwined her fingers with his. "Come on~!" she whispered, as she started in the direction of the back door.

When she had the door closed, she turned towards him, and whispered quietly. "Close your eyes, okay? You're not allowed to look...!"

Okay... now Len was excited. Both emotionally... and physically.

He couldn't help but steal few peeks at her as she undressed... but he'd keep that secret from her.

"Okay... you can look now."

He opened his eyes, and gasped.

She wore a strapless feathered bra, like Miku, except there was a strand of fabric that went down, covering her belly button, and leading to what was probably like the bottom of a girl's swimsuit.  
Instead, it was covered by teeny white shorts. Attached to the shorts, however, was transparent fabric that fell around her like a waterfall.

The curtain headdress was still covering her face, but she'd changed her shoes to strappy gladiators like the ones Iroha wore.

She was absolutely, stunningly beautiful.

He stepped closer to her, a wondrous expression on his face.

Wondrous, and lustful, Rin noticed, though unlike with other boys, she wasn't annoyed by his lust. In fact... she felt the same way about him.

"You're so..." he struggled, but couldn't find the right word to describe her. "I've never, nor will I probably ever find someone as beautiful as you, Rin-chan."

Her expression softened. "I... I love you, Len."

And suddenly, he was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his own around her waist.

This was, embarrassingly enough, her first kiss. And yet, she couldn't think of anyone better to share it with.

She didn't realize that the other 4 hostesses had their ears pressed against the door.

"Ee!" Miku squealed. "I told you, Luka!"

"I never thought I'd see the day..." Iroha sighed.

"Did you hear what she said?" Gumi whispered with excitement. "She _undressed_ in front of him! Man, this Len is the luckiest guy in the world!"

"Shh!" Luka smiled. "She'll hear you!"

So, in the end, The Queen of Hearts found someone good enough for she and her kingdom; the very person who'd crowned her.

They are still very much in love to this day.

And to think... it all started with a simple host club.

* * *

_Ha! Haha! It's done!_

_Yay! Happy Birthday, Neon-kun! I'm sorry... this didn't have nearly as much yuri or anything as I'd planned... but I really like it, actually~! I think I did good... but it probably should have been better for you, huh? Gomen ne~...! -.-"_

_Anyway, this was really fun to write! Sure, it took forever, but...! *happy sigh* I'm proud of myself~!_

_Hmm... I don't have much to say right now. So I'm just going to hope you all liked it, and sign off for now!_

_Love,_

_Naty_

P-S: I only just noticed Iroha had only 1 line this whole story… LOL!

* * *

_(Lots of mini-notes this time! Huh.)_

_(1) I haven't even read half of these, which means Miku has me beat. XD Out of the 22 I mentioned, I've only read... Ouran, Fruits Basket, Death Note, Bakuman, Lovely Complex (just the very first volume, though), Vampire Knight (again, only the very first volume), Stepping on Roses (only the first volume), His and Her Circumstances (only #17 and #20), Kimi No Todoke, High School Debut... and that's it. 10. Yep... Kudos to anyone who recognizes every single one of the titles mentioned! _

_(2) The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya reference. :)_

_(3) That's an Ouran High School Host Club reference. They always have that title right before any host club scene, so I used it here too. :)_

_(4) Victoria Secret is a big lingerie business_

_(5) That'd be really sad if you didn't know Alice in Wonderland... it's a Disney movie, and a fairytale._

_(6) I always make Len's birthday around mid-March when I'm writing a non-cest story. :)_

_(7) White Day is kind of like the opposite of Valentine's Day; In Japan, girl's give chocolate to boys on Valentine's Day, and on March 14th, White Day, boys are supposed to give 3 times as much as they received on February 14th. It doesn't just have to be girls in February and boys in March, though. Anyone who feels like giving chocolate on Valentine's Day very well can._

_(8) 'Stupid is as stupid does' is a quote from the movie Forest Gump. It means that stupid people do stupid things. In this case, it's almost like Len is indirectly calling Rin just as stupid as the other boys for thinking the way she does._

_(9) Britney Spears = an American popstar._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
